Just Shut Up and Rest!
by Ugly.Paper.Swan
Summary: Izaya was not feeling well, but he continued on working anyway. Late at night, on a rainy day, Izaya couldn't take it and he passed out. Luckily for him, he was near the area of Shizuo's apartment. Shizaya Fluff. Rated M for language.


**A/N: Yes, I know I should update my other stories...but this plot is too cute to pass up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Durarara!, don't remind me.**

* * *

_Hot...I…can't make it…I think…_

And with that, a staggering man walking towards the only shelter he could think of, collapsed without ever reaching his intended destination. The heavy downpour fell mercilessly on the body. Since no other soul braved the storm this late at night, the poor man was alone on the street; wet and so horribly alone. Slowly, his consciousness fades away, along with whatever warmth left of his body.

* * *

When Shizuo got back from the nearby grocery store for a packet of cigarettes, the last thing he thought he'd see was a certain flea laying on the pavement near his apartment. He stared hard for a while, thinking that he was just tired from the day's work and seeing things. Unfortunately, the body felt real when Shizuo experimentally toed the informant's body.

He stared longer at the body near his person, thinking of what his next step should be. His hatred for Izaya was currently losing out to his morality. Heaving out a heavy sigh, Shizuo picked up the body effortlessly, slung him on his shoulder like a potato sack and walked towards his home.

* * *

Izaya woke up to the sound of pots clanging noisily and a curse coming from the kitchen. Looking around, he thought to himself that he vaguely recognize this place, though for the life of him, he couldn't remember through the haziness in his head.

"So you woke up."

Izaya saw Shizuo coming out of the small kitchen with hands around two mugs of steaming hot milk. He placed those cups on a small, round coffee table.

_Ah, so that's why I recognize this place. I did a B&E here 3 months ago._

Izaya sat up from the futon. The blanket that was previously covering his whole body, save his head, slid down his bare chest. Lifting up the blankets to see the rest of his body, Izaya gave Shizuo a look.

"You pervert~ Even my boxers?"

"You're welcome, jackass. Here, drink."

Izaya slowly crawled nearer to the table. His hands cupped the mug holding the warm beverage and he downed a few gulps. When he looked up, Shizuo was trying hard to look everywhere except towards him. Which was a pretty funny sight to see, considering that the room is small and no matter where you are, you can still see the other person through your peripheral vision. After it was evident that his attempts are failing, Shizuo opted to close his eyes and massage his throbbing headache. "Tch."

"How rude~ It's not nice to make the guest feel awkward."

"Well, it wouldn't be awkward if you didn't crawl around naked in someone else's house!"

"Eh…but Shizu-chan was the one that stripped me naked?"

Shizuo slammed his hand on the table, with enough force to startle the flea into silence but not enough to break the table. "Don't call me Shizu-chan. And go back to sleep! You have a fucking fever."

"Awww, Shizu-chan is worried. I'm really touched!" said Izaya as he clasped his hands together by the side of his face in mock adoration. Already having enough of the bullshit Izaya was handing out, Shizuo stood up, grabbed the ditched blanket on the futon, wrapped the stupid flea in it and lifted him up easily. He then turned around and dumped Izaya on the futon unceremoniously.

"Ouch! Be gentle to the sick!"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"But I've got lots of work to do~ Ne, Shizu-chan hates me, right? So give me my clothes, and I'll just go along now."

Shizuo went out to his balcony and took a long drag of a newly lit cigarette. He puffed out some smoke and said, "Your clothes are still wet, fucking flea and it's still raining."

"So? Pop 'em in the dryer. Problem solved."

"Not everyone's as financially privileged like you," muttered Shizuo as he flicked the ashes off the burnt edge of his cigarette.

"Ah? Are my ears deceiving me? 'Financially'? 'Privileged'? My, what big words you know, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo snapped his cigarette in half and stomped on it. Izaya was ready to evade the expected oncoming onslaught from Shizuo but was surprised when it doesn't get any further than that.

"Asshole."

"I try."

"Seriously, go to sleep. Faster shut-eye, faster peace for me."

"But I already made it my personal mission to ruin Shizu-chan's daily peace since I was born. Now I definitely can't –"

Shizuo looked back into the room when Izaya didn't continue his sentence. On the futon, Izaya laid face-down, sweating and panting from exhaustion. Shizuo smirked and was about to comment that Izaya should've just listened to him and rest. But Izaya beat him to it.

"Don't! Don't say anything. I know…"

"Know what?"

"…Know what you were going to say."

"And what was I going to say?"

"We both know what you're going to say. So no need to say anything."

"Oh? And how do I know that you're not just bullshitting your way through and act like you know everything as usual, when you actually don't know a single shit?"

"I just know, okay? Give the sick some peace!"

"Humph. You were the one who was so gung-ho to get back to work, but when it comes to it, you just reset back to being a whiny bitch."

"Jerk. You, Heiwajima Shizuo, are a jerk."

"I return those words back to you."

"Protozoan."

"Flea."

"Jobless hobo."

"Retarded masochist."

"Ooh, now that there was a good comeback."

"I try."

"I was being sarcastic."

"…Just go to sleep! Damn it, flea! How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

Izaya turned around from his position so that he was facing Shzuo. He puffed his cheeks in annoyance. After a couple more trading of insults, Izaya snapped. "I have to finish my work! Give me back my clothes so I can go. Shizu-chan's being mean!"

Shizuo let out another sigh that he knew won't be the last one for the night. Shizuo sat down next to Izaya and asked what was so important about the job that he had to risk his stupid ass health, not that he was worried or anything.

"No! It won't be a surprise if I tell you!"

"…You better not go around and start another chaos in Ikebukuro. Or I might just ask Simon if I could join him the next time he's gonna give your fucking face a black eye."

"Okay, okay! Fine!" shouted Izaya in defeat as he raised his arms in the gesture of telling Shizuo he gave up. Truth be told, he himself was getting tired as well. "I was just gonna find out about…"

"What was that? Stop mumbling like a flea. I can't hear you."

"UGH! I SAID : I was trying to go around Ikebukuro fishing for info on what you hate the most, so that I get to troll you more on your birthday tomorrow!"

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!"

"…I honestly forgot." Shizuo blushed.

"Seriously, Shizu-chan? And what's with the blush? You look like a friggin' schoolgirl!" countered Izaya.

"You're one to talk! Your ears are red and now that your shitty parka's gone, so's your neck!"

Izaya immediately blushed harder when he tried to cover his head with Shizuo's blanket whereas Shizuo was turning his head another way to hide his blush. Awkward silence made its way between the two individuals. The only sounds present were the coughing that escaped from Izaya's throat after the arguing they had just finish.

"…You really need to rest."

Shizuo got up and went back to the kitchen, only to return with a glass of water and some pills which he offered to Izaya. After Izaya had taken them, Shizuo got up once again to turn off the lights.

"Even though you keep calling me a protozoan, whatever that crap was, you're no different yourself."

"Are you really looking for a fight, Shizu-chan? Even if I don't have my blade now, I can sti—"

Izaya stopped in mid-sentence after Shizuo shoved him aside and got under the blankets as well. Lying with his back to Izaya, Shizuo said, "Of course I'm calling you dumb. After harassing me all these years, you still didn't realize what I hate most is your living guts?"

Izaya stared speechless at Shizuo's back. "A-aaah, I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does! And the next thing I'd hate would be seeing your ugly face the first thing I wake up on my birthday!"

Hearing that, Izaya couldn't help but smirk in response. "Hmm~ Then I guess I have no choice other than to stick around until morning."

"Hrnn…just go to sleep, flea," grumbled Shizuo. He felt Izaya poked his back.

"Ne, Shizu-chan? Why won't you sleep somewhere else. This futon hardly fits two fully grown men you know."

"Shut it. It's raining, it's freezing and I don't feel like getting a cold just so that your piddly ass can hog MY futon."

"Eh~ But you do realize that you're getting into the futon with another man?"

"So?"

"…Another _naked_ man?"

"…DAMN IT, JUST SHUT UP AND REST FLEA!"

* * *

**A/N : Hmmm...Shizu-chan is such a tsun-tsun and he has such a dirty mouth, haha! Until next time!**


End file.
